Casting with Black Fire
by Caligo Umbrae
Summary: Trying to find a meaning to her life, she applies for a wizarding school far away, even though she knows that her powers are next to none. Upon arriving, she is forced by the headmaster to join an organisation where the most powerful wizards lie, wanting her to improve. But what happens when she has to go deep into the hole of danger with them and their narcissistic leader? AU
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: A new multi chapter story! I was reading other stories when I realised that I want to refer back to their summaries but because I was reading on my phone I had to go back. So I thought it would be a good idea to put the summary on beginning of every chapter. And about the disclaimer thing, is it a necessity? I mean it FAN fiction right? I don't think the owner would write as their own fan! Anyhow, I don't own Ghost Hunt.**_

 **Summary**  
 **Trying to find a meaning to her life, she applies for a Wizarding school far away, even though she knows that her powers are next to none. Upon arriving, she is forced by the headmaster to join an organisation where the most powerful wizards lie, hoping that she would improve. But what happens when she has to go deep into the hole of danger with them and their narcissistic leader?**

Chapter 1

Every life is made with a meaning. The meaning to influence. Others or yours. It doesn't matter. It wasn't long before I realised that my life hasn't shown any meaning. The thing is, that I didn't care about it's meaning. One day though, I got into an argument with one of my classmates. He was angry because I got a low level on my test and told me that I'm wasting my life. He said that there are lots of people who would give everything to end up in my position. But my life, it isn't that easy either. I know he said it because he works for a charity and all thinking that my life is perfect compared to the people he sees, but it got me thinking; am I really wasting my life?

A few days later I found my mother's will, which turned out to be a letter to me. She had surprisingly wrote about the magical abilities that run in our family. The fact that it's faint and slight but true. She had told me to follow my heart and cherish what I feel inside. To work hard, and to accept myself with pride. I didn't understand it, but I knew something, I had to follow my magical life. Mother had also wrote down the name of a school.

After a few hours of trying to make sense of everything, I decide to search the name mother had wrote down. The internet had really let me down, it had a website, but to access it you needed a code. So I headed down to the library, thinking that some information may be in there. The central library was my best shot; I went there.

I spend hours searching for a book on that school. I asked all the librarians, even some random strangers. I was at loss if I didn't find anything and I knew it, I knew it well. On my fourth round of checking, I felt a tugging sensation. Remembering to follow my heart, I checked behind the books in the shelf in front of me, only to find another one behind it. It was a green book written in Latin. I couldn't even read English, yet alone Latin. I sighed before checking out the book. The book didn't even exist in the system so the librarian told me to keep the book. That was good, because translation takes up time.

The next day I skipped school in order to accomplish some translation done using the internet. Thanks to my knowledge of Romanised Japanese I could actually type what it said. The book was about magic. Different school and such. It took me hours to find the school I was looking for. There was an email address and that's it. The only choice I had was emailing the headmaster. Whether he accepted students this way or not, it wasn't up to me anymore.

I didn't know if the headmaster could even understand Japanese. His school was in a Latin book after all. I couldn't trust online translators either. They had failed me many times. I ended up emailing it in Japanese after all, thinking that I wouldn't get accepted anyway.

The next week went by very slowly and painfully. It felt like someone was ripping my heart into pieces every second. I know that I said that I wouldn't get accepted ,but, that small chance was very depressing and at the same time relieving.

It was on Saturday when I noticed that I had a letter sent through my mailbox. Quickly, I ripped the envelope apart. The letter was from the magic school. I got a chance. How they found my address was beyond me but I was too happy to care. The school is technically free so it's way better. Most schools are free in the magical world. It was written in the Latin book. I wish normal life was like that. Where everything is free and free and free until you graduate.

And that brings me to now. I'm standing in front of the headmaster, two twins and a large pile of books. I simply failed my first week here. Well, naturally I was behind the class but the headmaster thinks that if I get involved with the twins popular organisation I would be able to get better. The organisation, led by the twins, consists of the most powerful wizards of the country. I am really nervous about working with them. For them to be more exact. Especially with the death glares one of them sending me.

"Let me introduce you to the twins, this Oliver, leader of this organisation and the President of this school. And that is Eugene, he is also a leader of 'Black Fire'. He is  
our Vice President . Quiet frankly, I don't even have to do anything with these two around." Headmaster explains. So, their called 'Black Fire' huh?. Headmaster's a tall guy with a funny looking face. Brown eyes, brown hair and a warm smile.

I look over to the twins and make a smile. They are quite tall with black hair and blue-ish eyes, although for one of the twins it's tinted towards grey. Extremely pale skin and very good-looking.

One of them rolls his eyes and steps forward. "Oliver Davis." He says. That was a very small introduction, I know. He was the one glaring daggers at me. I nod before bowing briefly and looking towards the other twin. He suddenly smiles warmly and steps forward. "Hey, it's nice to meet you! I'm Eugene but you can call me Gene. And call that idiot of a genius Noll." He points towards Oliver.

His warm attitude lights up the mood thoroughly. "Well, I'm Mai Taniyama. It's nice to meet you too!" I turn towards Oliver, " And you!" Oliver nods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

 **Trying to find a meaning to her life, she applies for a wizarding school far away, even though she knows that her powers are next to none. Upon arriving, she is forced by the headmaster to join an organisation where the most powerful wizards lie, wanting her to improve. But what happens when she has to go deep into the hole of danger with them and their narcissistic leader? AU**

After saying goodbye to the headmaster, Gene hooked his arm into mine, and soon we were chasing Oliver's slow but heavy footsteps. Oliver didn't appear to mind mine and Gene's panting, and just seemed to continue his way. Strangely, as fast as we walked we still couldn't catch up with him.

But somehow we ended up in some kind of a coffee shop.

And Oliver's on his 4th cup of tea.

This guy must really like tea.

I turn to Gene questioningly. He just shrugs. It's kind of weird to be honest. The fact that they look the same I mean. Not mistaking them is going to be difficult. Mistaking them is going to be rude. I need to find a dissimilarity as soon as I can. Except for their attitudes of course.

Oliver takes out a book and starts reading. "Oh come on Noll! You're not actually expecting us to sit around all day for you to read!" Gene complains, while crossing his arms like a four year old.

Noll takes a sip from his tea.

"I never asked you to follow me around all day." Oliver answers coolly. He's very inconsiderate isn't he?

"Maybe I like to be around my _little_ brother." Gene responds. Wait, that means Gene is older that Noll. It looks like the other way around to me, and probably to everyone else who they talk to.

"I'm not your little brother. I'm your twin." Oliver defends. So he really hates it when he gets reminded, that's a start! Now I can tease him about it whenever he's mean.

"Whatever Noll. Typical answer from the _younger_ twins." Gene continued. Noll glanced up from his book, and I wish he didn't. I change my mind, he's too scary to tease.

Gene chuckles at his brother and then turns to me. "So Mai, why don't you show us a spell?" He asks cheerfully. A-a spell? God, he is as bad as his brother. It was just half an hour ago when he got told about my lack of ability. What should I do? I wish I could just drop dead. It's not like I can say no!

"W-what spell?" I say. Is he actually trying to humiliate me in front of all these people? Sheesh!

"Oh I know…" His face changes into one with an evil grin before glancing over to his brother for a split-second.

"Levitate his book." Gene whispers very quietly. Well it shouldn't be that… hard. Although it probably wouldn't be a good impression to Noll, despite the fact that it was his twin's idea. I could always blame it on Gene though; he deserves some serious scolding! I nod slowly. It's nerve wrecking because I don't want to mess up. I reach towards the belt around my skirt that holds my wand and pull the wand out carefully. Taking a deep breath, I point it towards Oliver's book with shaky hands. I can feel Gene cheering next to me while Oliver gives him dirty looks. With a final sigh, I murmur, "V-valebunt?"

Suddenly, a huge force of blinding light shots out of my wand, along with an enormous amount of vibration that makes me lose my balance. Unwillingly, I drop my wand while the noticeable shift of my body makes my chair fall backwards. My head hits something so hard that I lose consciousness immediately. The rest, I leave to God.

* * *

I open my eyes to a brightly lit room. The intensity of the light clashes with the dark and gloomy world of my unconsciousness.

The events from before rush in unexpectedly and I jerk up as my chosen reaction. But before I get the chance to look around dizziness takes over. How can I be such an idiot? I hold my head, unaware (as usual) of the presence next to me.

"Idiot, don't sit up so fast." A mean voice calls out of nowhere. That sounds like of the twins. Knowing them, it's probably Oliver. I turn my head slowly, wincing at each shot of pain through my head, until my eyes come in contact with a book. It's different from the one he had this morning. I probably ruined that one anyway. "W-where's Gene?" I manage to speak through my dry mouth. Not a moment later I hear the door click when Gene walks in with one of his hands holding a tray with tea.

"Hey!" He waves at me using his free hand. He sets the tray down in front of Oliver and sits on a separate chair than the couch me and Noll sat on. I take this time to look at my surroundings. The creamy walls and the stylish furniture. What catches the most of my attention though is the massive stock of potions. Next to the potions is the wand cabinet. That reminds me: where is my wand?

"Where's my wand?" I demand, although curiously.

"Eliminated until further due." Oliver answers dryly. What? Eliminated? He's kidding right?

"Noll be nice! Eliminating is a bit too harsh!" Gene reasons.

"A wand is not a toy. She needs to learn to use it safely or she'll put everyone in trouble." Gene nods sadly. Well Oliver is right! I puff my cheeks in annoyance. "I'll take you to your room." Gene offers. I mutter an okay and leave with him. We approach a hallway with black walls. I don't remember this being the way to my dorm room. "My room's not that way." I inform Gene.

"You're getting a new room as a member of Black Fire."

"But I'm not even a member."

"You're a member in training. You're not a complete failure you know!" Well that's still calling me failure! How incredibly rude Gene!

"What do you mean?"

"Well, failures like you usually get expelled as soon as they enter. However, there is an exception..." He began rudely. He's still calling me a failure. I thought he was nice. "Students with a lot of talent, enough to make to the Black Fire, will get special training from the team instead, so they could become a member later on. Now this happens very very and I mean very rarely. You Mai, just made it in." He informs. I nod, trying to process the information. He talks nonetheless.

"The requirements are simple. Each person had a certain amount of point just for talent. An average wizard is about -50. An incredible wizard is -25. But to make it into Black Fire, you have to surpass a team member. One of our team members quit and he had 32 points. You have 40 so you made it in." What a big speech. I… Black Fire? Is he trying to be funny or something? Well it's not funny at all. It just makes me sad about being a stupid learner.

"You're probably thinking about how weird it is. Aren't you?" Not weird! More like stupefying!

"So I'm going to become a member?" I ask, still dumbfounded.

"Well yeah, do you think a normal wizard could cause as much destruction as you did this morning?" Oh this morning. I turn red in embarrassment. The spell went totally wrong! I don't understand, my life is just swirling around the impossible. He stops. "Don't worry about it though! Just get a good night's rest."

He opens one of the doors with a key and an incantation; he passes a piece of paper and the key to me. I mutter a thank you and he smiles in response. Looking towards the semi closed black door just makes me even more nervous that I was. I open it. To my hugest of surprises, I find a very big room decorated purple and gold. Purple walls with golden patterns. Purple duvet with a golden flower in the centre. It look absolutely stunning! Specially compared to my lame dorm room.

"I hope you like purple and gold. The headmaster said that it matched your magic."

Gene says from behind as he was towards me.

I smile the biggest smile I could muster.

"I love it! It looks amazing! Just... what about my stuff?" I remember.

"We threw them away. You won't need them anymore. You'll get new uniforms and everything else. Those should be in the draws."

"But what about my mum and dad's picture and stuff like that! You didn't throw that away did you?!" I complain. That was the only picture I had of them. How annoying and upsetting. I promise myself, I'll cry for ten days if he threw it away.(Not that I'll keep the promise anyway!)

"Oh you mean that picture." He points on top of the desk. "That was the only thing I kept. Merely because I was debating on whether you'll need it or not!" It's rude to throw other people's stuff away! Don't they have any rules about not touching other peoples belonging? I'm sure I look really irritated. I can feel my face go fiery red! I clench my fists in order to calm down. Gene's expression changed to a new weird one.

"Anyway, good night." He waved and quickly left. Maybe he found out I was irritated. I mean who likes it when other people throw your stuff away just because they think that you don't need it? UGH! I'll get back on him for that! JUST YOU WATCH GENE!

I open the drawers and see piles of clothes and a must wear badge thing on the desk. Whoever chose these clothes must have a really good taste. They look really pretty. I can't help but notice how there are too many clothes. The draws look like they're going to burst any minute now!

The next thing I checked out was the wardrobe. It was filled nothing but robes and cloaks. It looks like I have to wear one every day. Now that I think about it, even the headmaster was wearing a cloak.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see something glisten. It undoubtedly captures my attention. I walk across the fully closed suit and towards the light. The light comes from something diamond like stuck to the wall. Acting upon my instincts, I move the diamond thing about until it clicks and a layer of the wall slides to the right, revealing a very beautiful view from outside. The moon shines through my room and this relaxes me. I now realise how tired I really am-I leave for the shower in order to collapse onto the bed later on.

 ** _A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I do have something to tell:_**

 ** _Unfortunately, because of the end of year exam revision, I won't be able to update for another two weeks. Thank you for reading though! I promise to get back onto my story when exams end!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: Trying to find a meaning to her life, she applies for a wizarding school far away, even though she knows that her powers are next to none. Upon arriving, she is forced by the headmaster to join an organisation where the most powerful wizards lie, wanting her to improve. But what happens when she has to go deep into the hole of danger with them and their narcissistic leader? AU_

* * *

I'm so tired and so… bored! Oliver's idea of safe practice is really getting on my nerves!

Currently, I am surrounded by a bunch of boring textbooks. And I only have one day to finish 15 of them!

"I did not bring you here for you to slack off!" l hear. Surely it's Oliver's mean voice. Geez, l did not come here to be ordered around by him either. Talking about mean, I wonder where Gene is.

"I see, deaf on top of dumb. Did you not hear what I said?" He suddenly continues, looking up from his book and giving me an evil glare. One thing for sure, I'm going to have a long day.

I sigh and look down on the textbook, while pretending that I'm reading. Being stuck alone with the most... narcissistic- oh that's it! The perfect nickname! *Evil grin* From now on, he's called Naru the Narcissist!

"Staring is rude, even if you're just admiring my good looks."

Oh yeah, and this is the moment when I, as in Mai, realise that I'm staring awkwardly at Naru, and probably have been for the past few minutes. I quickly turn my head away in embarrassment. The nerve of that guy! I know I'm at fault for staring but he shouldn't have just pointed it out; especially when I had no clue to what I was doing! Any responses... nope! l can't come up with one! Still, that narcissistic jerk is annoying me and has been annoying me for the past 12 hours!

"Narcissistic, annoying... just UGH!" l shout, getting up from my seat on the last word.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Gene comes in. Great! He's got amusement behind his voice! I can totally deal with a pair of annoying twins.

Not noticing that Gene is inspecting my textbooks, he speaks, "And who is Naru?"

He points to my doodles. Wait, when did I doodle?

My eyes widen a slight fraction when I look at the textbook page. It's covered with words "narcissist" and "jerk". The one which stands out the most though is "Naru-chan" written in big writing at the top. "N-no one!" I say, looking over to the side to avoid any glares that are coming my way.

"Oh come on Mai! You put "chan" next to it meaning that it is someone. My Japanese may not be perfect but I'm not clueless!" Gene responds in a matter-of-fact manner. This is definitely not what I need now.

I shrug, sigh and then _try_ and storm away. That, we all know, is impossible with that NARCISSIST around!

"Where do you think you're going?" Naru calls. "Especially after damaging my textbooks?"

"I didn't do it on purpo-"

"I think you're perfectly aware that I'm not interested in your explanation. You have 5 hours left of the time I have given you and if you fail, the consequences will not be pleasant for an idiot such as yourself." He informs, still head in book.

"What are you going to do? Make me read another 50 textbooks?" I dare him.

"100. I'll make you read 100 textbooks." Ouch, that hurt. I mean he didn't mean that right?

"You don't mean that!" I yell.

"I can understand you. There is no need to yell." He turns a page in his book. As I'm about to open my mouth again Gene stops me.

"Hey don't worry about it. In fact…" He takes the textbook and rips it from its spine. "Now you can't read."

"Yes, she can." Naru corrects, pointing towards the textbook cupboard.

-"But she doesn't have to!"

-"Yes, I suppose. But then you'll have to teach her. I'm not wasting my time on an idiot." I'm not an idiot. You judgemental,arrogant-

"Fine!" They came to an agreement. Thank God. It's really awkward to watch twins bicker.

"Oh by the way Noll. We got a new case!" Gene hands a file over to Naru, who places his book on the coffee table and opens the file. After a quick read, he says, "No."

"But why Noll? They need our help!" Gene exaggerates with his hands.

"I'm not interested." Gene sighs in defeat.

"Okay, I guess it's too easy." Gene snatches the file from Naru's hands and walks off, clearly upset. I run after him.

"Hey Gene, wait up!" I run out of the room, only to find him standing there and looking at me.

"Why are you upset?" I ask.

"I'm not upset. I'm just going to return the file to the headmaster. Do you want to come?" He answers warmly with a smile. Why can't I understand these two?

I nod and follow him in silence. After a few minutes, we pass a pile of rubble. "What happened here?" I question curiously.

"You happened here." My face turns into a confused one. "That's the coffee shop you destroyed." My jaw drops. I feel very guilty right now. This is probably the reason Noll has no place to go to get his tea. "I don't know whether to thank you or be mad at you." Gene admits. "Thank you because Noll doesn't drag me there any more or mad because now he bothers me for his tea." He laughs.

"Are you two close?" I say thoughtfully.

"Closer than Noll cares to admit. He's an idiot." He insults his brother. More like in a teasing way. "I mean when it comes to personalities, me and him are the opposite ends of the rope. But I think that's what keeps us together."

Gene notices the headmaster walking our way, wearing a very worried face.

-"Gene, assemble the group now. We've got an emergency case!"

-"What happened?"

-"I don't have the time to explain. Just do as I say."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry if it's short and horrible. But I promise REAL action in the next chapter. The spells are in Latin by the way.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: Trying to find a meaning to her life, she applies for a wizarding school far away, even though she knows that her powers are next to none. Upon arriving, she is forced by the headmaster to join an organisation where the most powerful wizards lie, wanting her to improve. But what happens when she has to go deep into the hole of danger with them and their narcissistic leader? AU_

* * *

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Gene asks in surprise, while serving tea to Noll. "Even Mai could solve that case! And she's _terrible_!" He waves the teapot in exaggeration, and spills some tea in the process.

Serves him right for calling me 'terrible'. I mean I can't be perfect overnight! If I'm so terrible than why am I here to begin with!

"Clean that up." Noll orders immediately, closing his notebook. Gene plops himself next to Noll on couch.

"No!" He answers bravely, as he crosses his arms.

-"Yes."

-"No."

-"Yes."

-"Just shut up and drink your tea!" Gene finishes. Noll glares at Gene, and takes a sip from the tea cup.

"I'm afraid I can't accept your case." Noll states, placing his empty tea cup on the table, before looking at Gene expectedly. Gene sighs, while pouring Noll another cup of tea.

"But why? I beg of you! Please~~! You've got to go a little easy on your headmaster!" The headmaster begs. He is sat on the single chair opposite of Oliver and Gene, arms crossed. He makes a weird face, one about to offer a deal, lips pushing up at a corner, showing a very descent smirk.  
"And I suppose your secret would be my family's life and soul that way."

Secret? Ooh I want to know! Maybe I can use it to _persuade_ Gene into giving my stuff back. And maybe make Noll be nicer to me!

"Don't talk to my brother that way. Headmaster." Gene warns, leaning closer to the coffee table.

"What made you so brave? Is it not your secret too? Or maybe you're just stupid like your brother?" The headmaster continues.

The headmaster asked Noll to track down the "wizards" that have been bothering his daughter, Masako. By bothering, he means little things like abnormal spells on her books. I wasn't there half of the conversation, so I'm not sure. I just know that her daughter sounds like a spoilt brat. I'm already dreading meeting her.

"Have you not blackmailed us enough sir? As far as I'm aware, you have forced us to accept your untalented daughter into our team; made us accept multiple cases against our favour; and now you're insulting me and my brother! Who do you think you are?" Gene stands up furiously, and somehow, the teapot tips over on the headmaster, breaking on his leather shoes. Did I miss something? Wasn't the teapot near Noll and Gene?

"Calm down Gene." Noll pulls Gene by the back of his collar so he falls on the couch. Gene frowns, but listens to Noll nevertheless.

"Excuse my brother for his rather rude behaviour. Unfortunately, he gets very mad when idiocy crosses his way." Noll answers, making me and Gene erupt into fit of laughter.

"How can you call **my** daughter untalented?" He argues, completely ignoring the previous comment thrown his way.

"If your daughter's was so talented, then she would solve such a simple case herself. But since she can't, and you still think she's talented, we have no choice but to refer you to a psychologist." Gene says as he grins.

"Fine, but make sure the said psychologist is trustworthy, because they are going to be the exact person that I will tell who you are to first." The headmaster responds, mimicking Gene's grin.

Noll and Gene both sigh at the same time, and Gene rolls his eyes towards me as if to say: "go away". So I leave.

* * *

I don't know what happened, but somehow we're in front of this HUGE house, waiting for the headmaster (or anybody) to come out. It's not just me, Naru, and Gene anymore. This tall one-eyed person has decided to join as well. Now he's not actually one-eyed, but… let's just say that he _wants_ to be one-eyed…

The one-eyed man, or Lin as the twins call him, knocks on the big double door. The door immediately opens, as if someone was desperate enough to wait behind the door. A girl comes out, with straight back hair and a blue flowery kimono, followed by no one other than the headmaster himself.

"Welcome!" The headmaster greets, waving his hand. The girl in front of him, who I'm assuming to be Masako, nods her head slowly, without saying anything.

Naru and Gene both nod their heads at the same time, and brush past the headmaster's shoulders into the house. Quiet rudely, I must say.

The girl looks at my way and frowns. "Hey there!" I say, after saying a short hello to the headmaster. "I'm Mai, what's your name?"

"Masako." Thought so. That is the only explanation to her already-known-to-be terrible personality.

 _ **A/N: The next story that I will be updating is probably Ghost Story, I don't know. I haven't updated that one in a while so… If you have a preference just leave it in the reviews.**_


End file.
